


The Dolores Delay

by SleepingReader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Summer, Swearing, meet cute, traffic lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: Remus Lupin is stuck at a dumb traffic light on a very hot day.A motorcycle driver pulls up. Can I make it any more obvious?Yes, Yes I can.





	The Dolores Delay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was the sort of heat that made the ground itself sweat. The sort of heat that clung to your hair and dragged it downwards. Hazes formed on the asphalt, making the air shimmer. The dogs that were outside had to wear boots to keep their paws from burning on the ground. Cats didn’t even bother, and simply chose to spend their days in sunny spots, basking in the warmth of the sun. 

Couples and families walked over the roads, seeking swimming pools, lakes, anything. And of course, Remus Lupin was the only poor git still working in what seemed to be the biggest heat wave the country had seen in two decades. His graphic design job in Lunatic!Productions had him stay inside all day, except for lunch. When he did have lunch, he spent it outside with his colleagues, lounging on the splintered wooden picknick benches, picking at grilled cheese sandwiches and Coca-Cola that was warming up in the plastic cups they brought with them. Then it was back to the heat of the office, before it was 5PM, and time to go home.

Home wasn’t that cold either. There wasn’t any airconditioning, and while the heater worked really well in the winter, it was about the opposite of what Remus needed on such a hot day. His grey cat, Minerva, seemed to have turned to fluid, and refused to eat anything but chilled canned food. 

The only place Remus could have any cold at all was in his car, driving at high speed, with all the windows open.  
And then came traffic. Or rather, that one traffic light. It never let any more than three cars through at the same time, and it seemed to be malfunctioning with the heat. Remus had been stuck in the back of the cue for the light for fifteen minutes already. He had stared calling the light Dolores by now, because of the horrible pink sticker stuck to it, and also because it really behaved like a Dolores. 

Whatever he said or threathened, Dolores wouldn’t let them through. It was still on a cruel shade of red. No green or even yellow in sight.  
Remus’ airconditioning in his car blew hot air in his face. His copper-colored curls sagged into his eyes. He sighed and scowled at Dolores The Traffic Light. Dolores did nothing except for let the opposite row of cars through. 

A motorcycle’s engine rang through Remus’ ears. Ugh. This, too? Remus mildly disapproved of motorcyclists. They always crept in front. Thinking they owned the road, or something. Did dangerous shit, too.  
This motorcycle stopped right next to his car. At least not creeping in front. Remus hummed along with his radio. Heh. "It’s Getting Hot In Here (So Take Off All Your Clothes”. Really? He turned up the volume. Next to him, the motorcyclist seemed to be getting impatient with Dolores as well. The driver was pressing the gas, making the motorcycle roar.  
'Suck it’ Remus thought. 

Then he found that the roars of the motorcycle had a pattern in them. Almost a melody. Vroom-vroom-vroom vroom vroom vrooomm…  
"….So take off all your clothes….” Remus sang along softly.  
"Well, at least let me take you out to dinner first” a muffled male voice sounded from right next to him. Remus jumped. The motorcyclist next to him had spoken. More than that, it was a pick up line.  
"What?” Remus said dumbly.  
"I said” the motorcyclist said, raising the visor of his helmet, "Let me take you out to dinner first. Nice bumper sticker, by the way” he said, still sounding muffled, but his grey eyes were smiling. 

Remus thought vaguely about his bumper sticker. Oh, right. A rainbow LGBT flag, with "I’m gay and that’s okay” on it. Peter had bought it for him when Remus had 'come out of the closet, finally’. And no matter how much Remus scrubbed, it wouldn’t get off. 

Not that he minded, at the moment.  
"Oh, right. Yeah. My friend…” Remus said.  
"Boyfriend?” The driver said, frowning.  
"Oh, what? No. No, he’s just… happy I’m me?” Remus said.  
"Fair enough.” the driver said. "HEEEY LOOK WHO’S JUST TURNED GREEN WITH ENVY!” the driver cheered, pointing at the traffic light.  
And sure enough, Dolores the Traffic Light had indeed just turned green.  
True to the traffic lights nature, Remus ended up with a red light again. This time, however, he was in front of the cue. 

"DOLORES, NOOOO!” Remus shouted, banging his hands on his steering wheel.  
"Dolores The Traffic Light, huh?” The driver had kept up with him.  
"Yeah.. It behaves like a Dolores, and it has that dumb sticker on it. See?” Remus pointed.  
The motorcycle driver squinted to look at the sticker. "Waiting For Tomorrow Is A Waste Of Today,” he read. "Wait, who the FUCK puts that on the worst traffic light ever?”  
"I know right!” Remus said, turning to the driver in exasperation.  
"It’s like a PTA soccer mom or something. "Don’t wait for tomorrow! It’s a waste of today, Jimmy! Kick the ball!” the driver said in a high mocking voice.  
Remus started laughing. Dolores the Soccer Mom/Traffic Light. 

As if the traffic light was bored of them, it suddenly turned green.  
"DOLORES!” the two men shouted gleefully. Before Remus could begin speeding up again, the motorcycle driver suddenly grabbed Remus’ hand in his gloved one and held it up to his helmet, in a mocking sort of helmet-kiss. He winked.  
"My name is Sirius. Follow me, and I’ll be able to fulfil my promise. Dinnertime!” he yelled quickly, speeding up. Long black hair flowed behind him in the wind.  
Cars behind them honked. 

Remus started speeding up as well. He considered for a bit. He saw the motorcycle driver -Sirius- drive straight ahead. On the back of the motorcycle was a LGBT rainbow bumper sticker that read "I Can't Even Drive Straight "  
Remus rolled his eyes, sighed "FINE” and floored his gas pedal.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes. This is inspired by me and my job and my stupid car-fantasies as I drive home. But it's also fun to do.  
> Remus has my job, my apartment and my grey cat, though my cat is very fat and called Castor. 
> 
> croatoanmary, thank you for your fantastic fics and for commenting on mine! I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you have a lot of fun reading it!
> 
> Rejected Phrases for Sirius' Bumper Sticker:
> 
> "I'm Here, I'm Queer"  
> "Save Money, Ride A Biker"


End file.
